


Venom

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Symbiote Hannibal, Tentacle Groping, Tentacle Monsters, Venom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A strange murder brings a monster into Will's life. Or more accurately, into him.





	Venom

 

 

Their heads were gone.

 

Or at least that’s what Will was told over the phone by Jack Crawford one morning after a long night of no sleep. He came disheveled and cranky, cup in hand, ready to see a crime scene but instead walked into a nightmare.

 

There were twelve people in the chapel, all slumped over in various pews, and every single one of them had no head on their shoulders.

 

The cut looked messy, almost as if they’d been chewed but that couldn’t be true. Who could chew someone’s head off?

 

He walked down the aisles and took two steps up to the stage before he turned. This killer’s mind wasn’t easy to pin down but all Will felt when he attempted was one thing.

 

_Hunger._

 

“He’s eating them,” he said, shoulders slumped as the words came to him.

 

Jack blinked. “Heads? How the hell is someone eating heads?”

 

He shrugged. “I don’t know, Jack. All I know is it’s hungry and thinks these people would make good meat. Maybe it’s an alien from outer space. ”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Sure, Graham. E.T.’s homicidal brother.”

 

Will smiled and pushed the glasses up on his nose. “Well, it wouldn’t be so strange. I hear they have a man who can crawl walls in New York. I mean, is it so strange that we might have an E.T.?”

 

“Spider-Man is one thing, Will. This,” Jack said, looking around, “This is horror, pure and simple.”

 

“I couldn’t put it better myself.”

 

When he headed for his car after a long talk with Bev, Jimmy, and Brian, Will felt oddly like he was being watched. He got into his car and wiped the sweat from his brow, his hands shaking as he tried to calm down.

 

The killer’s mindset seemed still in him, the hunger and brutality, which didn’t help matters much.

 

“Get out of my head,” Will muttered to himself, starting the car.

 

He was just around the corner when his body convulsed in shock and he felt as if he were dunked into a tub of ice cold water. Will pulled over and lay his head on the steering wheel, still shaking, trying to calm down.

 

The feeling of being watched now felt like it was inside him, slithering around in a massive way as it invaded every part of his body.

 

“What’s...?”

 

“ **Hello, Will** ,” a voice said, smooth and icy as it saturated every part of him.

 

“I’m going crazy,” Will muttered, wiping his face again, “I’m hearing voices, and...”

 

All of a sudden what seemed to be a black tentacle came out of his chest and he watched in horror as it formed into what could only be called a face. The creature, yes that’s what it was, had red eyes and a mouth of razor-like teeth.

 

“ **No, Will. You aren’t hallucinating. I am very real**.”

 

That’s when Will slumped over into the steering wheel, lifeless, and when he woke was shocked to be in his bed at home.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“ **I took it upon myself to get you home safely, Will. I apologize for frightening you. I was quite eager to make myself known when I saw you in the church. You seemed to understand me quite well. I thought we could achieve symbiosis and to my delight we have. I have never had a host integrate with me as perfectly as you have**.”

 

Will stared at his hands and watched as blank tentacles came out of them. He felt oddly warm now, powerful, and desperately hungry.

 

“I didn’t ask for this.”

 

“ **No, but I found you and chose you. A gift for someone who by my search of your mind has had very little**.”

 

He put hands on his head and closed his eyes. “Get out of my head.”

 

“ **I’m afraid I can’t and even if I could have little desire to try**.”

 

“What are you?”

 

The voice stopped, as if thinking. “ **We have never had just one name, but prefer our host to choose whatever it deems to call us**.”

 

Will’s eyes teared up as he started to laugh.

 

“Head Eater?”

 

“ **Now you’re just being facetious and quite rude. I have given you the gift of me, Will. I could take over completely and shut you out or...**.”

 

“We can work together.”

 

“ **Yes**.”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“ **There are plenty of heads I could eat that you might be averse to, starting with the mongrels at your feet**.”

 

Will stared at the dogs as they seemed reluctant to come near him.

 

“I’ll kill you,” Will whispered, “I’ll find a way out of this and kill you.”

 

The voice sounded amused. “ **We could socialize, as civilized beings. God forbid we become friendly**.”

 

“I don’t find you that interesting,” Will said, as he tried to stand.

 

“ **Don’t worry. You will**.”

 

“I highly doubt that I’ll feel anything but disgust for you invading my mind and trapping me like this.”

 

The black tendrils came out of his sides and the face appeared once again. It seemed more human now, a clever way to get Will to empathize with it he was sure.

 

“ **You are quite the clever boy, Will. A very keen intellectual. I am happy to have chosen you**.”

 

Will stood and walked out of the living room to the kitchen while the dogs all parted away from him.

 

“Lucky me.”

 

“ **Have you chosen a name for me yet?** ”

 

“For now all I want to do is focus on getting you out of my head.”

 

The monster crawled around to his back and Will shuddered as he felt the cool tendrils slide over his skin. “ **I see. Well then, I will kindly inform you that I am quite hungry**.”

 

Will felt an ache go through him as he doubled over the sink.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“ **It is your duty to feed me or...I will feed myself**.”

 

“You want me to find you some heads?”

 

“ **Preferably, but I will take meat. Lots of meat**.”

 

Will closed his eyes as he felt the cool touch of the creature’s made face to his cheek.

 

“Please.”

 

“ **Please, what?** ”

 

“Just...”

 

The creature ran it’s wet thick tendrils down his chest and dangerously close to Will’s cock. He shuddered. “ **If you satisfy my hunger, I will satisfy yours**.”

 

He stood up and let out a long breath.

 

“Stop touching me,” he said, voice shaking, “I’ll make you some food.”

 

The tendrils went away at once and Will felt somewhat right again.

 

“ **Excellent. I am happy we could come to an agreement.** ”

 

Will said nothing as he started to pull out the steaks from his freezer. The sight of every single one made him hungrier for the next until six sat thawing on his counter.

 

“All of them?” Will whispered.

 

“ **Unless you can find me some heads?** ”

 

He sighed. “Fine.”

 

It seemed as if this problem wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

 

He just had to live with it.

 

For now.

 


End file.
